


Happy Birthday

by Asexuallaw



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthro Smaug, Birthday Sex, Happy Birthday, M/M, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexuallaw/pseuds/Asexuallaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug never found any reason to celebrate his birthday. It wasn't that important to him. However, this year is a bit different, and here's why:</p><p>Bilbo Baggins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

“ _What_ _do you mean you've never celebrated your birthday? Everyone celebrates their birthdays!”_

_“I just never thought it was important enough. And really, it isn't. Why throw a pointless party for the day of my hatching? It's really not that necessary.”_

_Bilbo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, one hairy foot tapping on the ground. He looked up at his dragon mate, complete shock plastered on his face. He was finding it very difficult to believe that not once had Smaug thrown festivities for his birthday! Or, hatching day rather. Same damn thing._

_“Look, I'd be more than happy to throw you a party love! I'll invite some of my friends-”_

_“No!” Smaug was very quick to protest. “I don't like it when there are others in the house. Besides, I've seen how hobbits celebrate their hatching days. Giving each other presents rather than receiving! It's barbaric.”_

_“Smaug, how many times do I have to remind you that hobbits aren't hatched?”_

_“The complaint still rests!”_

_“Alright, fine,” Bilbo said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed and threw his hands to his sides. “There must be some way I can get you to celebrate your birthday?”_

_Smaug paused, his golden slits narrowing as he peered down at Bilbo. “If it were just you and I, then...I wouldn't have any protests.”_

_Bilbo thought about this, putting one hand on his hip and his other to rest under his chin. Smaug recognized it as his thinking position, and he also recognized how adorable Bilbo looked doing it. The hobbits face suddenly erupted in a soft shade of pink and he looked at Smaug with a hint of a smile. The dragon drew back, flabbergasted._

_“What is it?”_

_“I think I just figured out a good way to celebrate your birthday. For both of our benefits.”_

* * *

“Oh, fuck, Bilbo!”

Smaug let his head roll back against the head board, his sharp teeth biting down harshly on his bottom lip. His talons dug into delicate peach hip skin, moving up and down with every bounce from Bilbo. Small hands rested on his chest for balance, and Smaug moaned at the soft mewls his little hobbit gave him. 

This had been Bilbo's plan.

When the hobbit had asked Smaug when his birthday was, the dragon replied with 'tomorrow'.

 _“Tomorrow?!”_ Bilbo had said.  _“What an odd coincidence.”_

Smaug didn't think so.

The next morning, Bilbo prepared him lambs intestine with cow spleen and duck hearts, all of Smaug's favorite meats. He preferred his raw, and had gotten the table quite bloody. But Bilbo told him not to worry about it and Smaug had a weird feeling it had to do with the whole 'birthday' thing. He couldn't complain though. So he simply wiped himself clean and went about the day.

Next Bilbo told Smaug he had a surprise for him. Smaug doesn't like surprises, but Bilbo said this one was special so when he had to face the wall Smaug complied. Bilbo left the room for a few minutes, and when he came back he told Smaug he could look. Smaug turned around and saw Bilbo in nothing but a ribbon wrapped delicately and intricately around his body. 

The same ribbon now lay in shreds on the floor, along with Smaug's clothes and boots. The sheets have long been rumpled, and a few were even torn. It seemed like every week they were buying new bed covers.

Bilbo bounced up and down eagerly on him, his spread hole swallowing Smaug's enormous prick. The only one that would ever be allowed to have Smaug, and vice versa, for as long as both of them lived. Bilbo threw his own head back and twisted his hips. His entire body began pushing up with every thrust. Smaug's grip on him only tightened, and his own cock bobbed helplessly against his stomach. 

“Ahh, Smaug..!”

“Mm, Bilbo, as always you prove to be a wonderful mate!” 

Smaug grabbed Bilbo's sides and pushed him down onto the bed. Bilbo wheezed as his back hit the softness, but it was quickly replaced with moans as Smaug pushed himself back inside and began fucking him senseless into the bedsheets, snapping his hips and pounding into his small arse. The hobbit grabbed desperately at the sheets and tugged.

“Ah, Smaug...gonna, come..!”

“Me too, darling...I can feel it...at the same time, yes?”

Smaug grabbed Bilbo's cock and gave it one swift stroke. That was all it took for the little hobbit to cry out as his hot release spilled over Smaug's hand and onto his chest. Then, with one final thrust Smaug reached his own orgasm as he roared and continued to milk himself with Bilbo's arse, keeping his prick buried in the tight walls and his own cum. As always the flow never seemed to stop, filling Bilbo's belly with white, but eventually it did and Smaug slowly pulled out. He collapsed onto Bilbo as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Ah...s-so, what did you think of your birthday present?” Bilbo asked, reaching out to play with one of Smaug's dark red curls. The dragon smirked and buried his face in Bilbo's neck.

“I enjoyed it very much.”

“And to think, you didn't want to celebrate.”

“What an idiotic mistake that would have been,” Smaug mumbled.

If celebrating his birthday every year meant seeing Bilbo in nothing but thin decoration, and then helping himself to his present by fucking his tight little hole...then maybe birthdays weren't so bad after all.


End file.
